Emotional bullet
by deadlybutterfry
Summary: Izuku suddenly got a quirk... A strange quirk were he shoots bullets that either gives emotions or attack depending on his emotions like rage fire
1. Chapter 1

At age of 5 izuku was diagnosed with a quirk it happened because of a strange occurance within the house izuku was getting ready for bed as usual but the strange part is his glowing red eyes and his suddenly star colored hair and cresent moon symbol on the right cheek and a sun on the left. He suddenly feel a surge of energy and then he fainted...

"-ku? -Zuku?! Izuku!?" inko worriedly yelled hoping her son answers and he did

"m-mommy? *groan*" izuku answered still feeling sleepy and exhausted went to sleep. Inko sighed and called mitsuki the call went like this

Inko: Mitsuki are you there?

Mitsuki: can it ya brat! hey what's up it's like 10:00 pm. Wha-

Inko: i need your help izuku got his quirk

Mitsuki: fuck really!? That's awesome so wh-

Inko: i don't know we haven't checked yet but he felt exhausted using it I'll check it out later...

From a far distance inko can hear unholy yelling and decided to call next time..

At the doctors...

Doctor: well your son has some empathy quirk that controls the mind and aura we are researching the symbols and the backlash of his quirk is he will suddenly faint if overused

Inko: oh thank God i thought he will be quirkless

As they're leaving they came across an alley that has strange sounds

Izuku: mom something strange is happening there let's take a look

Inko: izu get back h-!

Izuku did not listen and searched the alley... There's a strange boy has ash hair and a girl who looks like a girl version of kacchan and they seemed to be dying izuku panicked and called his mom

Izuku: MOMMY! Th-there's two people who's hurt and they're sleeping

Inko then took care of the kids and sent it to the hospital the doctors identified it as shimura tenko and toga himiko the boy has a disintegrating quirk and the girl has a quirk that uses blood. Inko wasted no time adopting them and took them home

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

To say katsuki is happy is an understatement why? because his best/childhood friend got a quirk and not just any quirk a super strong one. But he's also worried because he haven't been in school in one day so he 'asks'

His mom to go to deku's house... Then they arrived in front of the house " oi deku I'm here where the fuck are you-!" he got a smack "don't yell and curse you brat"

_The door opens..._

"Oh hello katsuki and mitsu! Izuku is sleeping in his bedro-" katsuki dashed in the stairs "don't run you brat!"

Mitsuki yelled by the time katsuki got there he saw 2 other people he didn't know he asked aunt inko and she said " they fainted in the sidewalk and i took them home" katsuki then waited for deku to wake up

Izuku's dream...

He blink and observed his surroundings he looks like he is in a field of sorts ' how did i get here' then he saw an individual standing across him and he talked "welcome izuku i am Zephyr and i will guide you in your quirk... Please stop muttering!" " oh was i muttering sorry!" as

The guy explained he understood a bit. He is an empath

" and that's how it works you should wake up now..."

He woke up and saw the two he rescued woke up across him then they were startled " please don't hurt us!" they said izuku assured them and said "don't worry i won't hurt you my name is izuku what's yours" they stutter " sh-shimura tenko" ash haired guy said "hi-himiko toga" blonde says " nice to meet you!"

Shimura was surprised when he told him his quirk he wasn't scared and he felt a bit of reassurance and safety in him and he noticed his partner felt it as well he even felt the urge to protect him from the world...

he introduce himself in the family and they're very welcoming and he knew he is safe with them they even fed us and showered us...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went as normal (if by normal i mean toga and katsuki being absolutely chaotic) katsuki also helped the other kids and their trauma. but had to go since his parents are also going. Shimura and toga adjusted to their new life and was now called shimura midoriya and toga midoriya they are also now attending their new school.

Shimura and toga: izu! Hurry we'll be late!

Izuku: coming!

they hear steps from the stairs

Izuku: mom! We're going now!

Inko: okay take care!

As they've gone outside though they have spotted a peculiar yellow spikey hair waiting for them

Katsuki: oi fucking hell deku you're late!

Katsuki looks at izuku who is feeling guilty

Izuku: sorry kacchan.

Katsuki: tch next time I'll leave you're sorry ass

As the two watches the two best friends and wonder how they are friends they all walked to school

the two introduced themselves and seated on their respective desks. school went like normal (SIKE!)

That is until bullies went to the two new students. shimura and toga didn't know what to do since their quirks are useless in this situation but izuku came in the rescue

Izuku heard something around " newbies" and "villains"

So izuku being the bleeding heart he is investigate and found out that his siblings are being bullied handled the situation

Izuku: hey! Get away from them

Bully: oh hey it's deku poor old stupid useless deku telling us what to do

Izuku: yeah now leave them alone!

Bully: ooh old cat got some back bone what gonna analyze me to death... You know pushy guys like you pisses me off!

He punched and izuku dodge them effortlessly but dropped a hero analysis book

Bully: oooh a hero analysis tch like you'll have a chancego jump of a roof you idiot fuck

The bully threw the book much to izu's annoyance. Izuku then grins and shoots a hologramic bullet from his hand to the bully and his sidekicks they couldn't move

Izuku: that was a paralysis bullet you may not move for hours now time to teach you a lesson **ABOUT TRUE FEAR **

Izuku shot a fear bullet that would make them see their true fear making them wet their pants in horror izuku shot a sadistic grin that would make a certain principal

And teacher look kind!

_Achoo!_

Hizashi: woah looks like you got a cold!

Aizawa: eh this is nothing

Aizawa thought ' why do i have a feeling somone has the same grin as me... Eh whatever hitoshi is more important'

They then get hitoshi who has the same expression as aizawa

**okay so it has been a while but there were school and stuff so here also i changed my writing style as you can see so hoped you enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

After the scaring session bakugou,toga,and shimura now knows never piss off a spearmint and they kinda admitted he was really scary but everything change when they saw his face. His face looks like every insomniac in the world so panicking they called inko. When they called inko she immediately rushed in the school and asked for an explanation

They took him in the hospital... It turns out that that is his quirk's drawback after using the quirk he will feel emotionally exhausted and light headed. After that they went home with katsuki since his parents are on a business trip

Here we see the kids playing and sometimes study

Izuku: toga do you have any arcanine?

Toga: yep here wanna trade for a shiny jigglypuff?

Katsuki: hey ashy hair have any fucking shiny lucario?

Shimura: nope sadly no

...

Izuku: do you have any 8?

Katsuki: fuck!

Izuku: hah! I win!

...

Izuku: okay if we connect it here than it will be a diameter...

Toga: *sighs* i don't get this at all!

Izuku: oh let me help so the B is here than...

Katsuki: fucking wrong extra!

Shimura: eh but if i-?

Katsuki: nope because E is there

...later in school

While izuku was somewhere drawing he heard someone being so he went and took a peek and saw three guys ganging up on a guy so he uses his quirk and make the bullies fall asleep

Izuku: here can you get up?

Hitoshi: huh you're... Not scared?

Izuku: now why would i be scared?

Hitoshi: because i have a villain quirk i might brainwash you and-

Izuku: i don't think it's a villain quirk. I think it's a great quirk you can stop an argument you and can even help in hostage situations the possibilities are endless.

Hitoshi: huh? No one has ever said it before they always think it's a bad quirk

Izuku: okay listen...

Hitoshi: hitoshi

Izuku: there's no such things as villain quirks it always depend on the person who uses it. So let's be friends!

At this point hitoshi gave up and cried because he never had a friend. A true friend his friend also gave him advice and said to train his body. and after this he went home

Hitoshi: dad I'm home!

Aizawa: welcome back

Hitoshi: oh dad?

Aizawa: hmm?

Hitoshi: i got a friend and i want you you train me in using my quirk please!

Aizawa: hehe how about tomorrow

To say aizawa was surprised is an understatement his son have made a friend after all those years of bullying and he also asked to be trained he was filled with joy and went and told hizashi

Hizashi: hello... aizawa?

Aizawa: so get this he made a friend

Hizashi: ... WHAT!? That's awesome!

Aizawa: and also he asked if I can train him

Hizashi: okay now this might be the best day.. Thats amzing okay my breaks almost up so bye

Aizawa couldn't be anymore prouder of his child than he is now

2


	5. Chapter 5

As i left school i told my mom about my new friend she was happy and asked if i can introduce him tomorrow and i said...

Izuku: yes mom

Inko: great let's meet him tomorrow

As she said that she prepared the food and me, shimura, and toga ate and we also took a shower and then we slept

Next morning we go to school as usual but i told them about shinsou they also seem eager to meet him

So i introduced him after school

Shinsou: hi my name's shinsou nice to meet you

Katsuki: well my fucking name is bakugou katsuki and I'm gonna be the #1 hero so remember that you shitty extra!

Izuku: that's kacchan for nice to meet you

Toga: heya I'm midoriya toga and i love blood don't worry i won't drink yours I'll just drink it for emergency!

Shimura: nice to meet you my name is shimura tenko i play games for a hobby

Shinsou seemed nervous because he had never talked to others before especially as wild as them

Izuku: hey it's okay to be nervous but we're here so don't be scared

As they talked they also introduced him to inko who is also eager to meet him they talked and talked after a while shinsou got used to them and seemed more happy

After a while shinsou left because it's getting late

The next morning!

Teacher: Alright, it's time to pass these out so you can pick your career choice.. Though I'm sure you all want to be HEROES!

Izuku's classmates roared, cheers and quirks all over the place, of course, all quirks that he's already studied. Izuku watched as his teacher calmed down the students

Katsuki: oi teach don't lump me,crazy bitch,ashy hair,insomnia guy and izuku with this extras

Extra#1: oh don't be so full of yourself

Extra#2: yeah stop being too cocky you ass

Katsuki: yeah yeah whatever!

As his classmates are fighting with katsuki izuku fell mostly asleep...

Katsuki: DEKU! WAKE UP!

Izuku: huh wha where oh sorry i fell asleep

Katsuki: tch whatever me and the extras are going to the arcade ya coming?

Izuku: oh right... I forgot my phone on the roof just go without me

Katsuki: dumbass how do you simply... You know what nevermind i don't want to know

As izuku took his phone and went to the sewage for a shortcut he did not notice a sludge coming towards him he didn't react quickly and got sucked in

Sludge: perfect a medium sized body just what i need

Izuku: 'oh no is this how i die dammit if i noticed it quickly'

?: **HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE! TEXAS SMASH!**

Izuku: almost fainted and almost gagged but when he saw all might he froze and went muttering and asked for an autograph izuku was about to go when he noticed his shoelace is untied and he tripped but caught on to all might

All might: **hey let go kid i know i love my fans but this is too much!**

Izuku: but if i let go now I'll die!

All might:** oh good point...**

They landed on the roof

Izuku: sorry sir i may have latch on to you by accident

All might: **it's okay be careful next time**

Izuku: sorry... While I'm here sir can you show me your wound and your quirk

All might:** ok su-WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ' is he a spy but wait he's too young but if he is than shit i got discovered'**

Izuku: actually i saw it when we landed here see im a very perceptive person

All might: **hang on kid let me introduce to you my other form**

Izuku: other form? Huh? Is your quirk transformation?

all might?: no my quirk is weird also call me toshinori in this form and call me all might in that form

As izuku was about to ask a scream was heard and that scream sounded like kacchan but his friends were also trying to fight it izuku without thinking rushed in with a plan and commanded them by using his telepath bullets

Izuku: toga distract the sludge shinsou use your quirk on him and shimura disintegrate any debris and any attack coming your way and katsuki don't die I'll get you out

Toga,tenko,katsuki,shinsou: yeah/sure/tch/right!

Toga distracted the sludge with her knife skill and quirk

Shimura rescued anyone caught in a debris

Shinsou stalled the villain for as long as he can

And izuku got katsuki among the frenzy

And all might defeated the villain and arrested them

Every hero was surprised by their teamwork and scolded them while praising them. while all might got swarmed by reporters izuku and the rest left. izuku handed out the signatures while leaving

While they left izuku got shocked as all might came to him out of nowhere

Toshinori: my boy i have a proposal for you I'll let you be strong and I'll give you my quirk

Izuku: WHAT

To be continued


	6. Side chapter

Now in some universe todoroki enji is a evil son of bitch he is greedy and selfish and ETC. But fortunately not here he is a loving husband who is scared of pissing of his wife and he has to learned this the hard way

Endeavor: honey I'm ho-

A knife passes through as the no#2 hero looks at his pissed wife

Rei: and why where you late _dear_?

Endeavor: uhh ahh i-i err

As the large man stutters rei slowly walks up to him with a expecting face

Rei: you didn't forget... right?

Endeavor: uhh h-happy anniversary?

Endeavor pulls out a necklace that he got as a reward from the mission earlier

Rei: ...Well that's good you haven't forgotten... Happy anniversary to you too dear yours is at the kitchen

Boy did he felt scared of the women and she was deemed one of the most scary girls he encountered

As Rei was doing the dishes she felt Thirsty so after that she decided to have tea but as she grabbed the kennel the youngest todoroki, shoto went up and surprised the mother which made the lady scared and accidentally tossed the kennel. And the water somehow landed on shoto's left eye so shoto felt regret and pain but rei and enji forgave him but also scolded him for that act as they go home they went back to their normal life


	7. Chapter 6

A short recap

Toshinori: my boy i have a proposal for you I'll let you be strong and I'll give you my quirk

Izuku: WHAT

End recap.

Izuku: ? quirks don't operate that way!

Toshinori: oh but mine does. it's weird. it was passed to me by the last user of this qui-

Izuku: wait! So you're telling me that quirk isn't yours!?

Toshinori: yes... I was actually once quirkless. But that's another story for another time so will you accept it?

Izuku: okay... But why me surely there are some others that are worthy?

Toshinori: well when i first saw you. I thought you're just a bland, and weak boy but then i saw you lept into action to save your friends

Izuku i didn't do that much my body automatically m-

Toshinori: moved on it's own? Yes i see many heroes experience that. That's why you're worthy of inheriting my quirk!

Izuku: but i already have a quirk!

Toshinori: no worries I'm sure some my predecessor had quirks

Izuku: sure but can i tell my friends?

As izuku said that he shot out a puppy face

Toshinori: 'must resist'... Fine but promise them not to tell anyone

_Line break_

Katsuki,tenko,toga: HE SAID WHAT!

Izuku: he said he'll offer me his quirk

Katsuki: okay fine but let me train with you! It's fucking revenge for skipping our training for this! Don't fucking think you're better shitty deku

Izuku: sure! But toga and tenko should also join us

Tenko: eh?

_Line break_

Izuku: so why are we here

Toshinori: for training of course and I've also called a few friends as well they should be here any sec-

Thirteen: hey we're here!

Vlad: sorry we're late

Toshinori: ah no you're just right on time these are the kids

Izuku: oh wow it's thirteen and vlad king I've heard so much about you and your quirks and status and your name and-

Katsuki: oi shitty deku how long are you gonna keep fucking mumbling you dumbass

The heroes were concerned about his statement but ignored it and stopped the blond

Toshinori: as i was saying you four are gonna be training midoriya toga is with vlad king and shimura tenko is with thirteen while you two are gonna be cleaning this!

Toshinori said as he points the pile of trash leaving the two boys shocked

Izuku: are we gonna clean that in ten months!?

Toshinori: yes you can. You can also follow the American dream plan and make sure you don't overwork yourselves

And thus begin midoriya's hellish nine months


End file.
